Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. # *007's Gadgets *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *2B Pencil *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin A *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *Abing's Erhu *Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adam Lanza's Gun (Destroyed) *Aesop's Pendant *'Aesop's Tablets': Each tablet is one of Aesop's fables. Each tablet has a differant effect based on the story (The Tortoise and the Hare allows user to control speed). *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Agent Aden Taylor's Deck *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agent Brady Brown's Glasses *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Aguara's Carob *Ahmahd Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *'Air from the Great Stink of 1858': Stored in a jar. When opened, relases a 1 mile wide bubble of the air. *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Album of 'The Masked Marauders' *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Tommy Gun *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleister Crowley's Hat & Sacrificial Knife *Alethiometer *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Transistors *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Hermann’s Gold Watch *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin's Theodolite *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alice's Crown *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amber Cigar Holder *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Amityville House Windows *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anasazi Rope *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Anubis Canopic Jar *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Apophis Statuette *Arceus' Plates *'Arch from Nagasaki': Absorbs radiation. Created by the atomic bomb. *'Archibald Spooner's Cloak': Causes user to mess up their words. *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from Iroquois Theater *Arrhenius's Gloves *Arrow of Time *Arthur Claud Darby's Rope *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynn's Journal *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Autumn Leaves *Axe Ring *Azletar B *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babushka's Scrub Brush *BACCCU Horn *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Bakelite Dress Clip *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Bao-Ding's Balls *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Bass Reeve's Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Battle Spears *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *Beach Umbrella *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Bee Playing Cards *Beer Tap *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *'Bell': When rang, rids area of cheese. From the Monty Python sketch, Cheese Shop *Belle Boyd's Dress *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lense *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bird's Postal Hat *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Hawk's Shackles *Blacksmith Gloves *Black Peter's Coal * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *Blade's Katana *Blue Orb *Blue Suede Shoes *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bola Spider Bolas *Boots from the Grande Armée *Boudica's Helmet *'Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship':Causes user to become obscure. *Box of Chocolates *Box of Matches *'Box of Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival': If a firework from the box is held, it will explode. The firework itself isn't destroied. All fireworks must be togather. *Box of Twinkies *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Bullfighter Estoque *'Buster Crash Test Dummy': Will come to life and do what the user says, but is very clummsy. From the Mythbusters set. *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *'Butter Churn from Lancaster County':Using churn will causes the user to become an Amish. C *Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Camera from Ed Sullivan's Set *Camera Obscura *Candy Corn *Captain Joseph White's Bed Mattress *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carnation Flower *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II's Croquet Balls *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *Charles Bowle's Flour Sack *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles M. Schulzs' Airbrush *Charles M. Shultz' Pumpkin *Charles Perrault's Cape *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *'Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat': Causes user to exoerience the world as if they are in a Chaplin film (causes deafness, vision to become black and white, music to play from Chaplin films in the mind, and siliness). *C.H. Bennet's Ball of Twine *Che Guevara's Beret *'Cheng and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings': Alows two people wearing the rings to become read each other's minds. Overuse causes conjoinment. *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Cracker *Christmas Pyramid *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *'Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor': If it hits the ground, it causes a sonic boom and bright lights to emit from where it lands. *Chucky Doll *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Cinderella's Carriage *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Clement Moore's Pen *'Clever Han’s Horseshoes': Alows user to read minds. *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *'Closet Door': If opened, monsters will come out of the door. Only works between sunset and sunrise. Monsters die from light. *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *'Coconut Husks': When banged togather, causes people to hear the noise of a horse walking. From Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Coco Chanel's Handbag *''Code of Hammurabi Tablet': Causes user to do the bad things people have done to user. *'Cold War Air Raid Siren': When turned on, causes people to hear it to believe an atomic bomb is about to go off near them. *Color Wheel *Columbia Space Shuttle *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Cook's Peppermill *'Cookware from the "Iron Chef" Set': Causes food cooked in the cookware to taste delicious, but only 60 minutes after the first bite. *Coraline Jones' Doll *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Crystal Skull *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *Cupid's Arrows *Cybermen Outfits *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion D *Daft Punk Costumes *Daikoku's Mallet *Dalek Costumes *'Daniel Shay's Shovel': Causes user to hate their goverment. *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *'David Alexander Johnston's Boots': Melts anything touched by the boots. Activated and deactivated by saying "Vancouver! Vancouver! This is it!" *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *'David Livingstone's Diary': When opened, causes user to be teleported to a random location. *D. B. Cooper’s Parachute *Debbie Reynold's Umbrella *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Deck of Cards *Deep Blue *De Historia piscium *Dental Floss *'Desk': Causes people to do something differant from what they were doing. From ''Monty Python's Flying Circus. *Devil Mask *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrater-Replicators *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Donald O'Connor's Umbrella *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Door Knob *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dream Present *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Duane Jones' Lighter *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Earl J. Hickey's List *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *'Edsel Ford Fong's Apron': Causes user to be rude to everyone. *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edward Teach's Shackle Chain *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Elijah's Cup *Eli's Bible *Eli Whitney's Vest *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Elvis Presley's Black Belt *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Elvis Presley's Originals Music Sheets *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness’ Handcuffs *Emerald City Glasses *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *'Empire State Building Masonry': Causes user to feel like they are 1,454 ft above the ground. *Endless Bag of Catnip *Endless Paint Can *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Epicurus's Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *'Ergot Bread from Salem': Causes people that eat the bread to suffer ergot poisoning. *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Evangelista Torricelli's Locket *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun F *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Faraday's Magnets *'Fear Factor' Camera *Fei Lian's Bag *Feline Scratching Post *Ferdinand Magellan's Pin *FERMIAC *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fire Alarm *Fire Hose *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Steiff Bear *'First Wheel': When rolled, causes user to have revolutionary ideas. *Fish's Aviator Hat *Flash's Boots *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Flower Vase *Football Bomb *'Fork from the Donner Party': When used, causes extreme hunger and hypothermia. Leads to death. *Fork Handles *Francis Tresham's Letter *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frank Morris' Spoon: Alows user to dig through solid rock with their hands. *Frank West's Camera *Frans Masereel's Burin *Frey's Sword *'Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings': Causes user to gain Nietzsche's philosophy. *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frostie's Pipe G *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Gary Coleman's SAG Card *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Gene Kelly's Umbrella *General Electric Can Opener *Gene Roddenberry's Glasses *Genghis Khan's Helmet *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *George Carlin's Microphone *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Romero's Directors Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Teeth *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Egg *Golden Fleece *Golden Nugget Ashtray *Golden Scale *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks *Guy Fawkes' Gun Powder & Gun *György Dózsa's Crown H *Hachiko's Collar *HAL 9000 *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Hammer of Sucellus *Hammurabi's Ring *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harry Houdini's Handcuff Key *Harry S Truman's Newspaper *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harry Kellar's Lamp *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Head of Medusa *Heart of the Ocean *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Helen Keller's Doll *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Herod the Great's Sword *Hero's Aeolipile *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *High Striker *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Holy Grail *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homestuck Artifacts *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Hotel Key *Howard Carter's Shovel *Hugo Weigold's Net *Hunter Duherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box *Hypatia's Chariot I *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ib Amulet *Icarus' Chains *Ice Treasure *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones's Whip *Infirmary Pin *iPod *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Newton's Apple *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Ixtab's Noose J *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewritter *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jackson Freeman's Orbitoclast *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jade Orb *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Smithson's Money *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jesse Owen's Running Shoes *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John Dwight’s Hammer *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John Hancock's Quill *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Kay's Needle *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John Lennon's Glasses *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *John Sutter's Pickaxe *Johny De *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph Valachi's '58 Impala *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *John Scarne’s Playing Cards *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Whisk *Jumper Cables K *Ka Statuette *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *Katie's Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Keys to the Alhambra *Khasekhemwy's Sceptre *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King Solomon's Ring *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunoichi Tanto *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife L *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lantern Corps Rings *Laozi's Caligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Travis' Fedora *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Handed Whopper Rapper *Leif Ericson's Helmet *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leroy Brown's Coat *Leroy Brown's Suit Jacket *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Lion Head Ring *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Loaded Six Sided Dice *Locker Doors from the Sandy Hook Shooting *Lone Rangers Mask *Loki;s Feather Cape *Louise Elisabeth de Meuron's Ear Trumpet *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Loukas Notara's Turban *Love Potion no. 9 *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucy's Diamonds *Lully's Staff M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Maitreya's Purse *Malachite Ring *Mandala Tapstery *Mask of Anubis *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Q. Addam's Badge *Marie Curie's Vial of Radium Salts *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratcliff's Santa Claus Suit *Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes *Martin Luther's Nails *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Matthew Brady's Shoes *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Maui's Fishhook *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *M. C. Escher's Pen *M. C. Escher's Sphere *Mel Water's Shovel *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Rooster Statue *Meteor Fragment *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Ming Vase *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miss Karen Eiffel's keyboard *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Miyata Unicycle *Mohamed Bouazizi Gas Can *Molassess from the Boston Molassess Flood *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *Morphers *Mound Builder Hoe *Mr.Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Mug *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves *Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Mummification Gauze *Musician's Fiddle *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mummification Gauze *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Naughty/Nice List *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *NERF Recon Prototype *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Night Fury Scale *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints *North Pole Sign *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam O *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Orested's Compass *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Worms *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of 'I, Libertine' *Original copy of 'Sexual Healing' *Original Copy of the Jungle *Original Dead Sea Scrolls *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *Original Jaws Poster *Original Just Dance Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original Magna Carta *Original Manuscripts of Jules Verne *Original MP 42 *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Seven League Boots *Original Slinky *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles's Microphone *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Osiris' Flail P *PS3 Wireless Controller *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Padlock Charm *Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory *Palkia's Pearl *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul Revere's Lantern *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *P-body Android Test Subject *Pear Tree *Penguins Hat and Umberrla *Pepsi Bottle *Pepsi Bottle Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persian Spear *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Peter Henlein's Egg *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter the Great's Cape *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickled Dragon *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Plastic Waste Bin *Plinko Board & Chips *Plutus's Key *Poison Apple *Poisoned Candy Apples *Poké Ball *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Pony Express Messenger Bags *Pope John Paul II's Assasination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Poseidon's Trident *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Preserved Shark Fin *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Professor Layton's Hat *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat and Cane *Puckle Gun *Pykrete Destroyer Q *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu R *Rake *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Raphael's Canvas *Raspberry Beret *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Red Clown Nose *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Riding Hood's Hooded Cape *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reviving Pacemaker *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richard the Lionheart's Armor *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Roanoke Knife *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert the Doll *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Roswell Collection *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubik's Cube *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet S *Sabine *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Safe Deposit Box *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt Shaker *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samus Aran's Armor *Sands from Normandy *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Sburb Beta Disks *Scarecrow *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Schrodinger's Cat *Scorpion's Ropedart *Searchlight from Alcatraz *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Sentient Ra Card *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Shaka Zulu's War Mask *Shamu's Tank *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Silver Bullet *Silver Goblet *Silver Wing *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Trenchcoat *Sir Robert Shuland's Horse Rib Bone *Sir Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Sir Thomas More's Pendant *Sir Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Sir William Schwenck Gilbert's & Sir Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *Skeleton Key *Slender Suit *Smiling Dog Photograph *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Toga *Soda Fountain Machine *Sodom Salt Stones *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Soul Dew *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sphinx’s Gear *Spring-heeled Jack's Boots *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *St. George Ring *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy motorcycle *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *St. George Ring *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stone of Destiny *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Stuffed Rat *Subtle Knife *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Sunbeam Mix Master *Super Mans Suite *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tarnhelm *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *T.E. Lawrence's Keffiyeh *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *The 23 Blades from Julius Caesar's Assassination *The Aluminum Blunther *The Bean Family's Chains *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *The Bullet from the Attempted Assassination of Theodore Roosevelt *The Chinese Sandlewood *The Comfy Chair *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *The Elephant of the Bastille *The Funniest Joke In The World *The Gordian Knot *The Governer's Knife *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *The "Hand of Faith" *The Haunting of Hill House *The Masakichi Statue *The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask * The Old Man and the Sea *The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac *The Original Works of Toriyama Sekien *The Pearl of the World *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *The Slayer's Scythe *The Spaghetti Tree *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *The Thing *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *The White Kiswah *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Three Pointed Hat *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Tony Starks Inventions *Toothbrush *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Triple 777 Train *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Tutenkhamen's Ankh *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *Uke Mochi's Suzu *'Umar ibn Al-Khattāb Sword *Umbrella *Living Unicorn and Horn *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *Uri Geller's Spoon *USS Constitution Walking Stick V *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Vial of Radithor *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victorian Advent Calendar *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Vitellius's Cloak *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III Dracula's, Prince of Wallachia, Sword *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Voodoo Doll from Haiti W *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Fredick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Water Bucket *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *W. B. Yeats Glasses *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *Wet Floor Sign *Whaling Station Houses *Whisk *White Fan *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Alexander Hammond's Tie *William Allen White's Notepad *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Chaloner's Groat *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *William Etty's Canvas *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Masters' Stethescope *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Penn's Hat *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacob's Monkey Paw *Wilton Ivie's Notepad *Winchester Mystery House *Wine Decanter *Wings of Daedalus *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Witch Hat *Wite-Out Bottle *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley' s Juicy Fruit Gum *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *Wooden Doll from Croton *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *X-ray Specs Y *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yo-Yo *Yuan Chonghuan's Knife *Yule Logs Z *Zamboni *Zanzibari Cannon *Zeus Lighting Bolt *Ziryab's Oud *Zororoaster's Bones